


Gone

by EveryWriterNeedsInspiration



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Boss wants to find Sev, Darman is sad, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryWriterNeedsInspiration/pseuds/EveryWriterNeedsInspiration
Summary: The unspoken conversation between Darman and Boss about what happened to Etain. Contains spoilers for Order 66.





	

Boss studied the new Arca Barracks as he walked. It was more like a prison than an R&R like the old barracks was. There were guards at every shabla door now. He was on his way to the mess to meet Scorch and Fixer. But not Sev… he thought, if only I hadn't followed the order. But he had, and it was his fault. He could have stayed on Kashyyyk, and found Sev. But he hadn't. Boss wondered whether Skirata and the Nulls had gotten out. He didn't know. There was a list of deserters in the barracks though, he could find out.

When he reached the list, he found there was another clone reading it. It took him a moment to realize it was Darman. He was muttering something. Boss frowned. Why was he still here? Surely Omega would have been part of Skirata's endex plan. Boss took the chance to ask him something he had been wondering ever since the Order: What had happened to General Tur-Mukan.

Before Boss could voice his question, Darman abruptly turned around.

"Sorry about Sev, ner vod" he said

"It-it's okay" he said "what happened to the General, Dar?"

Darman opened his mouth to reply but then suddenly turned toward the 'Freshers.

"I couldn't leave Niner behind" was all he said.

It was then that Boss realized what Darman had been muttering. Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum, Et'ika.

I'm still alive, you're dead, I'll remember you, so you're eternal, little Etain.

That was the problem with wars, they took good people, along with the bad. But it wouldn't take Sev. One day, he would find Sev. He swore it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this three years ago, so my writing isn't great, but I felt like it was worth posting here. It's also on FF.net at: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10797877/1/Gone


End file.
